Christmas at the Cirque
by Draven L. Strange
Summary: One year after leaving Debbie on Christmas, Darren still feels bad. He decides to try and make this Christmas better
1. Prolouge

**Christmas at the Circue **

This is my first story. Hopefully you all will like it.

Its Christmas time and that makes Darren Shan unhappy. The snow and the decorations only bring back bad memories. One year ago, he had to leave his then-girlfriend Debbie on Christmas day without a goodbye. He knew that would ruin her Christmas. Also, it was another Christmas at the Cirque.

No one really knew what Christmas was. Only Mr. Tall really knew about Christmas because of his infinite knowledge of things. He would greet Darren with a "Merry Christmas", but that was it.

Another Christmas away from home and Darren learned to except it. His past years as a half-vampire haunted his mind especially during Christmas. Not even the Christmas spirit could cheer up the gloomy vampire.

Sorry that its really short. Not much proluge


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny winter morning as the gloomy, sad-faced vampire decided to take a walk with his snake-boy best friend. Darren and Evra walked aimlessly through the forest. The forest was filled with barren trees and snow. Darren was dressed in his usual pirate costume and Evra went shirtless and shoeless. It's a good thing no one ever came into the forest , what a sight.

"Don't you love the snow. I mean I never realized how cool snow was" Evra said as he scooped up some snow and rolled it between his scaly hands.

"Yeah its pretty cool I guess" Darren sighed, as he wasn't fully paying attention.

Evra, seeing his best friend was sad, decided to cheer him up. He threw a snowball at him.

"Ha Ha, you're it" he said as he ran ahead of Darren. He soon stopped when he saw Darren didn't want to play. " What's up man. Why so glum?"

" I can't get Debbie off my mind. She'll probably hate me and Christmas forever." Darren said.

" You need to get over that. You did what you had to do. Plus, you can't be sad during Christmas time. Look at me. I don't even know what Christmas is, yet I'm full of holiday spirit." Evra said. He then did a spin and tripped , making him fall face first in the snow. That got a smile out of Darren.

"You're probably right." Darren said helping Evra up. "If only I could find I way to cheer up"

After Evra spit out the snow in his mouth, he said" Maybe we could have Christmas at the Cirque"

"What?" Darren asked.

" Yeah, we could get a tree, decorate the place, get presents for everyone, and give everyone eggs"

" Eggs are for Easter, not Christmas. Although the Christmas thing isn't a bad idea." Darren said while ideas ran through his head. " Let's go ask Mr. Tall if we can do this."

"Lets do it" Evra exclaimed.

"Oh, and another thing." Darren picked up a snowball and hit Evra in the head. "You're it!" he says as he runs off laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Tall was very busy filling out papers. Darren and Evra timidly walked up to the giant. Darren opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Tall cut him off.

" Yes you can have your Christmas party here" the giant man said in his croaky voice. Darren and Evra looked at each other in shock. "I don't mean to be rude, depriving you of asking me a question, but I am very busy. Now run off. However give Larten the note in your pocket." he said as he walked away.

" That was weird, but at least we have his permission." said Evra. Darren was studying the folded note. " What do you think the note says" asked Evra.

" I don't know, but its best just to give it to Mr. Crepsley." Darren said.

Evra and Darren walked up to Mr. Crepsley, who was feeding Madam Octa.

" Mr. Crepsley" Darren nervously said.

" Yes, what is it Darren?" Mr. Crepsley said.

" Mr. Tall told me to give you this" he said handing Mr. Crepsley the note. Mr. Crepsley read quickly and quietly. He got angry as he read it. He did his best to hide his anger, but he still looked like he was going to blow.

" Very well, we'll go tomorrow." he said as he threw down the note and walked away with Madam Octa.

Darren slowly bent down and picked up the paper. He opened it and read it with Evra.

Dear Larten,

The boys require your help in planning a Christmas party. I am sure you will be happy to help. If you aren't, then I will take drastic measures while you slumber within your coffin, which I have easy access to. By the way, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Your friend,

Hibernius Tall


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Crepsley swung the axe and sliced right through his target. He dropped the axe and caught the tree.

" What's this for again" Evra asked.

Darren opened his mouth to answer, but Mr. Crepsley cut him off. "Darren, help me" Darren grabbed the other half and they started back down the hill. Evra carried back the axe

" The tree is like….a…..symbol or something for Christmas. It represents togetherness" Darren said trying to sound smart.

" Why use a tree? Sure, a tree is _used_ as a symbol, but a tree is still _just_ a plain old tree" said Evra. " Why not use a rabbit and a basket of eggs"

" That's Easter again"

" Strange customs humans have" Mr. Crepsley said. "Such as the holiday they celebrate on October 31. Children dress up as monsters to scare people into giving them candy. And they say something that parallel to 'give me candy or I will vandalize your home with toilet paper' "

Darren and Evra couldn't help but try to hold their laughing at Mr. Crepsley's rant. They soon arrived at the campsite of the Cirque. Mr. Crepsley propped it up in the center of the clearing and left.

" Okay so we have the tree, what else is there" Evra asked.

" We need decorations and presents" Darren replied.

" I think Mr. Tall has some somewhere"

"Lets ask him"

" Another thing" Evra said. " Tell me again the difference between Easter and Christmas."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Darren and Evra were walking down towards Mr. Tall's van when they ran into a little person. It was Lefty, the only Little Person they knew by name. Lefty stopped the two boys. Darren and Evra exchanged glances.

"What's up Lefty" Darren said. Lefty motioned for the boys to follow it. Lefty led them to a group of large trunks, which held props among other things. Lefty pointed to a box that was on another one. He grabbed one end and Darren grabbed the other. Evra was about to help, but he remembered that the Little People were unnaturally strong for their size. When they got the box on the ground, Lefty walked away.

" That was weird" Evra said. " Wonder what's inside." Darren jerked the top off and stared in awe.

The box was filled with all kinds of decorations. Ornaments, mistletoes, and red and green banners.

" Hey look, these guys look like Mr. Tiny and the Little People" Evra said as he held up Santa Claus and elves statues.

" Yeah, if elves were mute and ate raw dead animals and human flesh. Also, if Santa were like Mr. Tiny, he'd probably deliver exploding toys." Darren replied.

Now that they had the decorations, they needed helpers. The boys split up to ask the performers.

Evra found Darren sitting by the main campfire reading the newspaper.

" Any luck" Evra asked.

" Gertha said no, Hans said no, and Mr. Tall told me to read the crossword puzzle, 26 down." Darren looked along the lines and found it. "It says 'the German word ,nein, in English"

" I'm guessing that's a no" Evra said sitting next Darren on the log. " Rhamus said after he eats so that's no good. Truska on the other hand was thrilled to help. Mr. Crepsley flitted away when he saw me coming. Maybe we can get Mr. Tall to threaten him again."

" No its ok. We have Truska. Anyway we're going to buy presents tomorrow, right?"

" No can do" Evra replied as he got up. " We have an early show and I have to be ready. Which reminds me, I got to go to sleep. See ya" With that Evra walked away. Darren was left to think what 'wonderful' present he could get Evra.


	6. Chapter 5

It was Christmas Eve when Darren woke up early to go to the mall. He was going to buy presents for the Cirque performers. He roamed the mall searching for the perfect gifts for everyone. After hours of shopping he had finally got everyone's gifts. He left as it got dark.

When Darren got at the camp, the show was just ending. He was greeted by Evra. Evra wanted to see the presents, but Darren refused. Darren would hand out the presents tomorrow. That night, Darren spent hours wrapping the presents.

Christmas day started out as it always did. Mr. Tall gave Darren a 'Merry Christmas.' There was no show today so all the performers were sleeping in. Darren carried his bag of presents to the tree. Truska was there finishing up putting ornaments on the tree. She kissed him on both cheeks and gave him a big hug.

As night came, Darren and Evra prepared the party. Truska prepared hot chocolate and the boys made the logs surround the tree. Once everything was ready, they called everyone in. The performers came within 10 minutes. They all sat down and Darren started the party.

" O.K. Hi everyone and Merry Christmas. Christmas , I know, is something most of you are unfamiliar with. You all think, it's a foolish, waste of time, but it isn't. it's a time to celebrate our togetherness. Even though we all are not family, I feel that we're pretty close to it. So, with out further ado, I bought you all presents." Darren picked up his black, trash bag of gifts. He took one present from the bag and read the gift wrap.

" This is Gertha's" he said as he handed her ,her gift. She opened it and smiled. It was floss " I got you floss because you deserve to keep your indestructible teeth, pearly white." She hugged Darren and sat back down.

" Next up, Hans Hands" announced Darren as he then handed Hans his gift. He opened it and laughed. It was an electronic hand massager. " I know your hands feel sore after running on them so there you go."

" Now we have, Rhamus Twobellies" Darren said as he pulled out a large jar. He gave it to Rhamus and he opened it. " I got you, every type of stomach medicine I could find. They heal stomach pains, heart burn, anything." Rhamus gave him a big bear hug and sat down.

" This is for Truska" he said as he pulled out a black garment bag. She unzipped it and revealed a beautiful red dress. She was almost in tears as she hugged Darren. " Look at the bottom. Truska looked and found a large comb. " For your beard" he laughed causing them all to laugh.

" Next is a two-part gift. For Mr. Tall." Darren took out a large, thin box and handed it to Mr. Tall. He opened the box and got a pair of very large pants. " I found a store that sells clothes for extra tall people" Darren said. " Also, this is for the wolfman. it's a flea collar." Darren handed him a red and green collar with a little bell attached. Mr. Tall gave a big yellow smile and sat down.

" Evra, I have your gift." Darren handed him a small bag. Evra opened it and started laughing hysterically. He pulled out a big afro wig, pink sunglasses, and a surgical mask. Evra high-fived his best friend and sat down.

" Uh…Mr. Crepsley" Darren said nervously. "I bought you something." Mr. Crepsley got up and received a thin box from Darren. He opened it and unfolded his present. A dark red cape with his initials in gold embroidery.

" Thank you" he said. Mr. Crepsley then pulled Darren away to his van. Mr. Tall took the stand and led the performers in wrongly singing Christmas carols.

Mr. Crepsley opened the trunk of the van and took out a box. He handed it to Darren.

" Here is your gift" he said grimly. Darren opened it. It was a brand new soccer ball, complete with cleats, and shin guards. " I recall you enjoyed playing this sport" he said. Darren was speechless. He simply hugged Mr. Crepsley. Mr. Crepsley was not comfortable with this and just patted Darren on the back.

" Thanks Mr. Crepsley" Darren said. " This Christmas was very special. Even for a Christmas at the Cirque."


	7. Bonus Chapter 1

Larten sneaked out from his van around 8 to go shopping. For some reason he felt like he owed Darren a gift. As a vampire, it was easy to sneak pass everyone. Well, not everyone.

The hand tapped Mr. Crepsley on his shoulder. Mr. Crepsley jumped in surprise.

" Going some where Larten" said Mr. Tall with a big, hideous grin.

" Uh.. Yes, I was just going out on……uh…… vampire business" Larten replied. Mr. Tall continued to smile

" There is a shopping center a mile south of here" said Mr. Tall. " Buy him something nice."

" First of all, who is 'him'" said Larten, as if he didn't know. " Second, why would I need to buy this person something."

" Because Darren is your apprentice. And if you don't. Well, does the spring of 1948 ring a bell? How about France, 1951 to 1954? Ah, how about Alice Corbell? She _was_ the only woman who…"

" Enough Hibernius. I understand. I must get Darren a gift or else you'll tell all my secrets."

" Actually, I will poison your food and once your dead, I will dress you in that yellow sun dress you wore on August 5, 1973. Only _then, _will I tell your secrets."

" You're a horrible friend" Mr. Crepsley said as he went away. Mr. Tall was then left laughing his low, croaky laugh.


	8. Bonus Chapter 2

Mr. Crepsley was lost once he entered the mall. To him, it was just too noisy and too crowded. Mr. Crepsley walked around for a while, eyeing the stores. People, though, were eyeing him and his odd look. A man dressed in blood red clothes with a cape and a huge scar on his face was very noticeable.

" Excuse me sir" said a security guard who walked up to Mr. Crepsley. " Are you lost."

" No" Mr. Crepsley replied. "But could you show a store that sell gifts for teenage boys."

" Uh…sure. Just go to the second floor and its next to the drug store." Mr. Crepsley then went to the escalator. He stared at it then took the stairs. Once up there, he looked for the store. He saw it and walked in. It was a shoe store. Mr. Crepsley walked around, looking at the shoes. After minutes of looking, he found a pair for Darren. They were dark red of course.

Mr. Crepsley went to the counter at gave the clerk the shoe box.

" A little late for gift buying, don't you think. Who's is for?"

" My….uh…son" Mr. Crepsley replied.

" Okay, that's 180 dollars"

" What! How absurd!" Mr. Crepsley left muttering angrily to himself. He walked around some more before arriving at the food court. A man walked up to him and offered him free sample. Mr. Crepsley took one.

" Dude, what's wrong with your fingers." the man said. He was referring to the scars on his fingers, the mark of a vampire.

" Nothing. What do you think happened. A vampire attacked me. That's an outrageous accusation." Mr. Crepsley left abruptly with the sample. He ate it and continued walking. Soon, a woman who was passing out flyers, gave one to Mr. Crepsley. He read it and sighed. " Of course" he said.

It was a piece of blue paper with writing on it.

_Dear Larten, you see that bearded man walking past you? Follow him. And if you don't, remember two things. I am in possession of_ _keys to your van and I am in possession of deadly poisonous frogs. _

_Your Best Friend,_

_Hibernius Tall _

Mr. Crepsley looked and saw the bearded man. He followed him to a sports store. He looked around the store for awhile. He tried to recall what Darren was interested in. He thought of Darren's human life. He hung out with the two boys and Leonard. Also, he played the foot sport. Mr. Crepsley approached someone and asked them a question.

" Where can I find the ball that the kids kick around."

" In that aisle."

Mr. Crepsley went to that aisle and got a ball, cleats, and shin guards. He went to the cashier and paid for them. He soon left, hoping that Darren would like the gift.


End file.
